Just As Well
by Inspiration Alone
Summary: The tale of Toph and Aang. The story of Katara and Zuko. The Gaang is grown up with their own kids. How Katara dumped Aang. When Toph could see for a second or two. When Zuko learned to get along with Azula. A little Sokka and Suki here and there. Some stories about their kiddies. And all the fabulous adventures in between.
1. Reunion

**Hi peoples, my plans changed for this story, so umm yeah. I rewrote this kind of. ish. So this used to be chapter 2 and I deleted chapter one. But now this is chapter one. **

* * *

"Shouldn't Aang and Toph be the ones visiting us? I mean, he's the one with the flying bison,"Zuko complained. Zuko, Katara, Toph, Aang, Sokka, Suki, and all their kiddies were having a "family" reunion. This year it was at Aang and Toph's house in Yu Dao (the soon to be Republic City).

"I can't believe your complaining,"Katara said, putting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow. "Plus seeing what you and Aang are rebuilding will be fun."

Zuko sighed. It was true. He and Aang had put their sweat and blood in this project of rebuilding Yu Dao. It was no longer the property of the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. It was going to be a Republic City, where all people could live together in harmony.

"C'mon. It won't be that bad." Katara reassured, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Daddy, can we leave yet? I can't wait to see Tenzin and Lin again!" Kya, their younger waterbending daughter explained. Kya's not-much-older sister, Natsumi (or Nat), was calmly waiting, but you could see the excitement in her eyes.

A guard came in. "Sir, the coach is ready."

"Yay, another appealing coach ride,"Zuko said sarcastically. But deep down, he was excited too.

* * *

**So whaddya think? I'm open to all suggestions and criticism, so be sure to mention them to me. Anyway, to all those people that have seen Legend of Korra and Xmen: The Last Stand, have you noticed how similar they are? In Korra, benders are stronger than normal people, so this guy named Amon wants everyone to be equalized. In Xmen, there are mutants that are superior to normal humans, and the goverment wants to neutralize their genes so they aren't cool anymore. Anyway, thought I'd point that out.**


	2. Nicknames

**Hi guys, so this is chapter number 2. Anyway, I can see how many people are reading my story from the traffic graph thingy, but I would still appreciate it a lot if you would review, because I'm open to all suggestions. **

**Anyway, I might as well just write down all the ages of the kids, so nobody's wondering. Takoni is 6. Lin, Tenzin, and Kya are 8. Natsumi almost a year older than Kya, so pretty much 9. Gnarly, I mean Iluq, is 10, and Konnik is 12.**

* * *

The coach came to a sudden halt. "Fire Lord Zuko, we have arrived at your destination," the coach driver said monotonously.

Zuko blinked a couple of times. He had fallen asleep during the long, bumpy, boring ride here. Kya and Natsumi were also asleep. They were both sitting on his lap and slobbering onto his shoulders. He looked pleadingly in Katara's direction. She grinned at him, and took Natsumi from his right shoulder.

They were about to be escorted to the front door, when the metal door to the coach creaked. It detached, and scrunched up into a metal ball and was thrown aside like paper. Katara rolled her eyes. "Yes, Toph, we know you're the greatest earth and metalbender of all time."

Toph beamed. "I know you know, I just like to hear it." Lin and her twin brother, Tenzin, were peeking from behind Toph.

"Same old Toph," Zuko chuckled.

Aang gave Katara and Zuko a warm hug and invited them inside. "Did you look around the soon-to-be Republic City yet?" Aang directed the question at Zuko.

''Not really. I kind of fell asleep."

"Appa can give us a tour, if you'd like."

"Sure." Zuko put Kya on the couch and went off to find Appa in the backyard.

* * *

Toph was pouring Katara some tea, when they heard a crash.

Katara looked alarmed. "What was that?"

"Just Lin practicing her metalbending,"Toph said with nonchalance.

"A metalbending eight-year-old. Solid." Katara complimented a little sarcastically. "What about her twin brother?"

"The little airhead spends his time asking questions, reading scrolls, and watching his sister bend," Toph said, sipping her tea.

"Airhead?" Katara asked, amused.

"Yep."

"What about Lin? What's her nickname? Metalhead?" Katara teased.

Toph quirked an eyebrow. "You're not far off, actually. It's Metalbrain."

"Airhead and Metalbrain. How lovely." Katara mocked.

"Hey at least it isn't Fungus-Feet. That's what I call Konnik,"Toph replied, unfazed.

"I'm sure Sokka likes you calling his son that,"Katara informed her.

"I don't care what Sokka likes," Toph said snootily.

"You don't? Well that's too bad," Sokka said from behind them.

"Sokka!" Katara cried, as she flung herself on him.

"I love you too, lil' sis,"Sokka said, embracing her.

Toph punched Sokka with her iron fist. Sokka cringed. "Good to see you too, Toph."

"Welcome, Snoozles. Hi, Suki. Hi Fungus-Feet. Whats up, Gnarly? And hail the Princess," Toph said, greeting Sokka, Suki, Konnik, and their other two kids, Iluq (Gnarly) and Takoni (Princess). Iluq, who had a gnarly thumb nub from a childhood accident, waved his hand in Toph's face and gave her a grin.

"Now, Snoozles, if you would just step this way, I have a surprise to give you," Toph said. Sokka look legitimately scared.

Toph walked over to a closet and reached for the top shelf. When she couldn't reach, she swiftly metalbended a lamp into a stepping stool. The kids looked impressed, but Sokka and Katara just exchanged a look.

"Now, I know everybody can't be as purely awesome as me, and this proves it!"Toph said triumphantly, as she shoved space sword in Sokka's face.

Sokka's jaw hit the floor.

Toph smiled maliciously. "I know, I know. I'm too amazing for words." She swung space sword around a few times before handing it to Sokka.

"Wha-How did-Where did you get this?" Sokka was stumbling over his words.

"From a merchant,"Toph said ambiguously.

"In the Fire Nation?" Sokka was confused.

"Nope. Earth Kingdom."

"Apparently he was advertising it, saying that the last great warrior trained by Piandao received the magic space rock from the space gods, and made it into a magic space sword. They said he died in the Hundred Year War, and the space gods warped his body to space, where he became a space god. Then I seriously couldn't take anymore bullshit from that jackass, so I started metalbending it with my mind, and everybody got scared, including the merchant, and they ran off, and I took it."Toph concluded

"Wow. That little story the merchant was talking about was a little far-fetched,"Suki said, eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. I probably was the greatest warrior trained by Piandao," Sokka said, flexing a bicep.

"Oh please," Katara muttered.

Toph hit Sokka hard. "Whaddya say?"

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou,"Sokka was worshiping Toph.

And they all stood there like one happy family, until Gnarly asked, "Mommy, what's bullshit?"

* * *

Aang and Zuko were sitting on Appa's back, happily drifting in the air. Zuko had forgotten how much he had missed sitting on the bison's back for hours on end, the wind whistling in his ears.

Aang was rambling on about the city. "I think we should name that island over there Air Temple Island, and we can have the Air Acolytes and the White Lotus reside there. And all the Air Temple cultural things can be celebrated there and the Air nomad relics people have found can be put there. Then that small island way south of it can be called Alcatraz, and all the evil prisoners can be kept there."

"Alcatraz? That's a odd sounding name. It doesn't culturally sound like it's from any nation," Zuko wondered.

"It's not. I just randomly came up with it." Aang admitted. "It sounds cool, though."

"The construction of the city is going better than I expected. I'm impressed,"Zuko said sincerely.

"I'm glad," Aang replied. "We should probably be getting back. It's almost dusk."

"Alright." Zuko confirmed.

* * *

When Zuko and Aang got back to the house, Katara and Suki had already made food, because Toph was really not a good cook. At all.

Aang looked horrified."You let the guests cook?"

"Yes, yes I did." Toph said with satisfaction.

"And why would you do that, now?"

"Cuz' I burn everything I make. And they offered to help."

Aang sighed. Toph was impossible sometimes.

They sat down and ate. And talked. For hours. Late into the evening, Tenzin came in. "Daddy, tell me a story?" Takoni and Kya followed. Trailing behind was Lin. Then Natsumi looked up from the new invention called a book, which was pretty much a scroll but easier to read and more compacted. Gnarly stopped bending the water from his cup and stopped to listen. Even Konnik, in his own dark corner, was interested. They all wanted to hear a story.

"Alright,"Aang told Tenzin. Tenzin grinned at him.

"I call first pick!" Toph claimed. She grinned evilly. "Let's start with the time Aang and Katara broke up!"

Natsumi looked horrified. "Uncle Aang and Mom were together?"

Katara buried her face in her hands. There was no getting out of this one.

Sokka, Suki, and Zuko looked amused. Toph nudged Aang,"Go on. Tell him how you and Katara broke up." Aang shot Toph a withering look. Seven pairs of eyes were watching him. Waiting.

Finally he spoke. "Well you see, it was about four years after the Hundred Year War had ended..."

* * *

**Like it? I'm open to suggestions, so put them in the reviews. Thanks :)**


	3. Freedom

**Ok, I know this seems kind of weird. but I'm gonna start from the time Katara breaks up with Aang when they're teenagers, and just keep chronologically going. Chapter 2 was the last chapter you'll hear about that particular reunion. I didn't want to start this fanfic with the breakup, so I just kind weaved my way through so it would somehow work out if they were adults in the present but the stories I want to tell are in the past. Anyway, I'm really confusing myself right now, so just read.**

(Katara's POV)

"So this is it, then?"

I didn't respond. Aang repeated his question. There was no envy in his eyes. It was just an earnest question.

I looked away. That answer was enough for him.

Aang was always a sweet kid. Even now, there was no spite in his voice. "We're breaking up aren't we?"

I swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

His big, gray eyes were getting misty, but he smiled. "Friends?" He stuck his hand out. I was surprised. He should be hating me right now, but I shook it.

Aang leaned over and kissed my cheek, then said. "Wish you luck on whatever you're doing next.

I'd love to say everything turned magical after that, but it didn't. Things were still weird between me and Aang, especially when we were alone.

I'm still not completely sure how I worked up the nerve to just tell Aang that I wanted to be independent, and discover myself and what the world had to offer for me. I'm glad he understood.

I decided to go to Ba Sing Se. Because Uncle Iroh was there. And he always had the wisdom people needed. And just like that, I finished a chapter of my life, and opened up a brand new one.

I was excited. It had been so long since I had actually traveled. I had been trying to support Aang and his project. I had planted myself in Yu Dao, for Aang's sake. Now, I finally had my freedom.

I was riding an ostrich-mule to Ba Sing Se. I know it was dangerous for a girl my age to travel alone from one city to the next, but I wasn't worried. I was a master waterbender.

When I arrived at Ba Sing Se, the guard roughly said. "Name and origin."

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe,"I replied. I wasn't surprised at what he did next.

He looked up, and his eyes widened. "The Katara? The legendary waterbending master Katara, that heroically saved Fire Lord Zuko from his senile sister?"

I grinned, despite myself. "That would be the one." This never got old.

He hurried over to the other guards, and I watched, amused, as their eye's popped open. They quickly opened the walls for me, and I thanked them as I went in.

I left my ostrich mule at the stables, right inside the wall entrance. In Ba Sing Se, you either take the metro-train, that was earthbended to your destination, or you walked.

When I got off the metro-train, Joo Di was waiting. She was no longer brain-washed, but she still maintained her position as an escort, and her personality wasn't too different from the brainwashed one. Joo Di smiled. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se. We are honored to hold such a revered guest. Where would you like me to take you?"

I looked at her, irritated, and shoved her aside. I walked to the Jasmine Dragon, and planted my butt at the nearest table. It seemed like Iroh was waiting for me. He sat down next ot me. "What can I get for you, my dear?"

"Advice. I broke up with Aang, because I felt like I needed more freedom, and truthfully, because I didn't really love him that way anymore. I don't know what to do now."

He poured me a glass of something that didn't look too familiar. "What's this?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's a bestselling drink. It is tea mixed with milk, and I cook the tapioca until it is soft and chewy, then I put it at the bottom of the tea," Iroh explained.

"It's really good!" I exclaimed. And it was. I had never tasted anything quite like it.

Iroh chuckled. "My nephew and the young Avatar didn't think so."

"But the last time Aang went to Ba Sing Se was when Yu Dao had the Fire Nation- Earth Kingdom conflict, three years ago," I was slightly confused.

"It was then, " Iroh chucked. "I was a man before my own time. But back to your problem."

"I don't know what to do or where to go."

"Yes," Iroh said thoughtfully. "What do _you _want to do? Now that freedom is in your hands, all of life's opportunities await you. Many people achieve great things by knowing what they strive for."

I thought about it. He was right. There were so many more opportunities now. I could do whatever I wanted. I imagined running down Zuko's red carpet in the Fire Palace screaming, "FREEDOM!" For a long time, I had always followed Aang and his pursuits. Now she could follow her own. "I guess...I guess I want to go back home to the Southern Water Tribe."

"For what reason?" Iroh pressed.

"To visit Dad and Gran-Gran, and to see how the rebuilding is going. And I guess, to see if I can unlock more waterbending secrets," Katara concluded.

Iroh nodded his approval. "It's a good start."

Uncle Iroh and I made some other small talk as I finished up the appetizing tea. After I finished my last sip, I thanked Iroh, and set off for the Southern Water Tribe.

(Aang's POV)

I probably didn't look too depressed when we broke up. And I wasn't. Who was I, who loved the freedom, to hold her back?

But she didn't know how deeply she hurt me.

I expected her to leave. But not so soon.

Zuko and I were planning to rebuild Yu Dao. I had been so excited for this new project. Zuko and I were in the city hall for several hours, starting the details for it. When I got back to the house that evening, all her belongings were gone. All of it.

And that's when I broke down.

I cried for hours. I kept telling myself that I was the Avatar, and I had been through worse. I kept telling myself that 16-year-old adolescent males don't cry this much. But nothing could stop it.

I must have cried myself to sleep, because when I opened my eyese, it was light outside. For some reason, I felt lighter. Like all those tears were weighing me down, and all I had to do was let them out. I was in a better mood.

I cleaned the house out. And moved to an apartment of a pagoda. The emptiness of the house was a constant reminder of Katara.

After that, I told Zuko of our breakup first, then Toph, then sent a messenger hawk to Sokka, who was currently at Kyoshi Island.

Their responses were all similar. An "I'm sorry", "that's rough, buddy", and a punch in the arm.I wasn't looking for sympathy. As Zuko's uncle would say, I had to look at the silver sandwich.

**Yeah. This chapter is kind of boring. It wasn't that much fun to write. Coming up in the next chapter...*dramatic pause*...a little Zutara. Sorry to ya'll who are looking for some hardcore Zutara or Taang-it's gonna be a while.**


	4. Storytime

**Hello, persons, I know this fanfic hasn't been all that good, but I know for sure, it'll get better. I know I've already said this, but hang in there! And don't forget to tell me your suggestions and all that. Just PM me or put it in the reviews. Thanks!**

(Katara's POV)

Okay. I guess I kinda overlooked the fact that I couldn't get over to the Southern Water Tribe by foot, or ostrich mule. I need Appa. And we all know that's not happening.

I thought about my resources. Aang and Appa were outruled. Sokka. Okay, so I don't reallly want to bother Sokka, plus I don't know what he could give me. He doesn't have a ship, or submarines. Toph would probably not give a damn about my issues. I guess I could mooch some money of her tab, but I don't like the idea of owing Toph anything. And that leaves me with Zuko. Mighty, all-powerful Fire Lord Zuko. I'll take my chances with him.

Zuko would, of course, be willing to help me. He was compassionate, honest, and moral, although sometimes a little grouchy because of all the stress the Fire Lord duties gives him. Zuko is special. Me and him, we are an unstoppable force of fire and water. As soon as I forgave him after he helped me find the man who mauled my mom, we became close friends. Even more so right after the war ended, because he sacrificed himself for me. Yeah, I was kind of in the way during the Agni Kai with him and Azula, but I wanted to be ready if something went wrong. Apparently I really hadn't considered the possibilites, because the odds of her cheating by shooting a lightning bolt at me was pretty high. But yeah. Zuko selflessly took the bolt. I somehow defeated Azula's ass, and rushed to the aid of a hardly-alive Zuko. After bout a dozen healing sessions, he was repaired. In a way, Zuko will always have a closer place in my heart than Aang, because he took the heat for me. I know Aang would if the chance came, but it didn't. And there's a difference.

So anyway, everything was peachy keen until I started traveling with Aang. I mean I guess I should've saw it coming; him being an air nomad and the Avatar and all, but I guess I was too lovesick to care (or was I?). I hardly ever saw Zuko, or Toph, for that matter. Or even Sokka. And I missed them all. Especially Zuko. When Mai broke up with Zuko a little over year after the war ended, I was secretly glad. Mai wasn't good enough for Zuko. But I felt guilty, because now Zuko would be lonely and all. And so I just kept thinking about Zuko as I rode along.

I got to the palace by evening on my little ostrich-mule. I rode up to the palace gate, and all the guards were looking at me distrustfully.

Then a guard, particularly one of the ones I viciously waterbend attacked that one time I was here during the Yu Dao conflict, told the gate guards stuff in hushed tones. He then looked at me unforgivingly and scurried off. The gate guards had their backs turned to me, apparently discussing whether or not to let me through.

Then something caught their attention. And mine too. It was ultimate, supreme Fire Lord Zuko. The guards bowed to him. We stared at each other. Waiting for the other one to say a greeting or a sign of affection. Instead I smirked, walked up to him and took his topknot out, and ruffled his hair. He always kept it at a length where it could just go into a topknot without completely falling apart, but when you took the topknot out, it would just hang there in his face and not go past his shoulders. It looked just like it was right after the war. I seriously could not deny that he looked really attractive.

He grinned at me, and opened his arms. I returned the smile, and stepped into his embrace. He smelled like spicy cinnamon. And I couldn't ignore the fact that he was tall now, probaby six feet or so. He was also well muscled. I could feel it with his arms around me. Zuko was no longer the troubled boy he was four years ago. He was a man. A leader of his people.

It was weird. I had seen Zuko pretty often since the war ended, because Aang worked with Zuko pretty often, so I probably should've noticed these differences. But I had never stood close to him or hugged him when Aang was nearby, because Aang was so sensitive. Nonetheless, Zuko's embrace felt familiar and comforting.

Zuko dismissed the guards, and he led me to the palace. We sat in one of the many living rooms, and servants brought us tea. He blew on his tea. "I heard about the whole thing with you and Aang."

"What about it?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing. It's just I don't get it," he replied calmly, sipping his tea.

"What is there to get? I felt like I was being held down in a meaningless relationship,"I retorted.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Harsh."

"I speak only the truth,"I said indignantly, thrusting my chin in the air.

"It doesn't seem like you loved him too much."

"I did. I'm not the same person I was four years ago when the war ended. But I'll still always love him. Just not that way."

Zuko seemed to dismiss the subject, "What next?"

"Southern Water Tribe."

"Learning the deep forbidden secrets of waterbending?" he mocked.

"That's right,"I winked at him.

"Really? I thought you were the last waterbender of the Southern tribe."

"No, you idiot. Do you know how many people have moved from the Northern tribe since I left? I mean, even Pakku's there now." I said, feeling superior.

"Oh. Wait, then what are you doing here?" he asked what I was dreading.

"Um..Well," I started.

"...you want me to help you get there," He finished.

I gave him a weak grin. "Is that okay?"

"The only thing I can offer you is a Fire Nation navy ship," Zuko warned.

"I'll take what I can get."

He sighed. "Your ship will be ready in the morning. Better get some good night's sleep." Zuko led me to my room, wished me goodnight, and was about to leave.

"Please don't go,"I pleaded.

"I don't think this is a good idea,"Zuko said hesitantly.

"Prude," I smirked.

He grinned at me. "I'm really gonna go now."

"Please don't go," I repeated.

"What do you want? I already gave you your own Fire Nation navy ship, what else could you ask for?"

"Tell me a story." I said childishly.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Fine." He sat down on the armchair in the corner of the room, unwilling to sit down on the bed next to me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Hey, you wanted this story. Mocking me isn't gonna help your cause."

"Okay, okay."

"So I was at Ember Island on a forced vacation this one time right before the solar eclipse with my sister, Mai, and Ty Lee. We went to a beach party, but after we ruined the guy's house, we weren't invited to anything else, and nobody wanted to be around us. So we were sitting around Lo and Li's house for the next two days, when finally Lo and Li told us to go to the arcade."

I yawned.

"So we were pretty much insane with boredom, so we agreed to go. I won this little firebending shot game, and I won a plush tiger bear. I offered it to Mai, but obviously she refused. Then Ty Lee came to get us, telling us that Azula wanted us. She looked at my tiger bear and commented that it was cute. I gave it to her. Azula wanted to show me this game where two people pick a character, then those characters battle each other in this little game ring, with you controlling the characters with a joystick thingy. Azula had been practicing this game for hours on end for perfection. She wanted to play me. She chose the character Aang, and I picked my own character. Each character had several lives. She beat me the first few times. Then I beat her once. She got mad, and used the special firebending move on her charcter, who demolished my guy's face. Then I used firebending to propel my dude, a little too viciously and blew the whole game up. The end."

I was drifting in this land between conciousness and sleep. I felt something comforting and warm on my cheek that spread throughout my body. Then I drifted off.

(Zuko's POV)

I kissed her cheek before I left the room. I love Katara. I won't deny it. But I've always wanted what's best for her, and Aang's always been what's best for her. After the war, I hadn't seen her very often. I thought I could forget about the way I felt about her, but tonight changed all that.

Katara liked Aang. I liked Katara. Mai liked me. Unrequited love.

I've never confided my love for Katara with anyone. Not even with my uncle. It's hidden deep inside of me, covered up by denial, which I eventually believed myself. And it has to stay that way. Katara just broke up with Aang. It would be really inconsiderate to start something up with up with her. Maybe later someday. I'm probably flattering myself. It's not like Katara would want to start something up with me anyway. To her, I'm just a close friend. Who am I to ruin that?

I restlessly toss and turn. I finally fall asleep, dreaming about the ocean, and the color blue.

**Sorry if the last part is kinda crappy. I keep thinking I can watch movies and type up chapters at the same time, but I can't so it didn't turn out so great. I didn't really mean to have so much of this in Katara's POV, but it turned out that way. I'll try to have less of it next chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Oops

**Hi guys. I finally decided to do a chapter from Toph's POV. I don't know why I kept doing it Katara point of view, because she's one of my least favorite characters. Anyway, I'm pretty sure most of you have seen Legend of Korra, so the producers (I think their names are Mike and Bryan) said they're probably going to make another Avatar TV show after Korra. This excites me. Anyway, enjoy.**

(Toph's POV)

"STOP MOVING YOUR DAMN FEET!" I shrieked at my four newest students.

"Sifu Toph, we're trying!" Lee protested mildly.

"Try HARDER!" I snarled. Then I resumed bending metal pots and pans at their feet. I gave them two choices: metalbend it back or get hit. Dodging was not an option. Yet that was all they were doing. Ugh, it was like Twinkletoes all over again. "STOP AVOIDING! I'M NOT TRAINING YOU TO BE AIRBENDERS!"

"Sifu Toph," Rie said, diplomatically, "Perhaps there's a better way to do this exercise."

I grinned evilly. "You're right. There is."

I blindfolded them, and was about to start the exercise again, when I heard a voice behind me. "This all looks familiar."

I didn't even have to think about who it might be to know who it was. "Ya know, Twinkletoes, you could've picked a better time to visit."

He ignored me. "Looks like your having fun."

" 'Course I am," I smirked. Then I turned to the students. "Take a break ya'll."

"You're willing to give up your class time for me?" Aang mocked. "I'm flattered."

"Don't be," I dismissively waved a hand at him. "I'm about to kick you out anyway."

"Psh. Like you could."

I ignored that comment. "What do you want?"

"I dunno. I was bored, I guess." He said nonchalantly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Aang was taken back. "Hey, I thought you'd be excited to see me."

"I am. Just not the good way," I huffed. "Well, looks like you're gonna have to learn metalbending since your at a metalbending academy."

"What? No," Aang said. "I'm a busy person."

I raised my eyebrow.

He sighed. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope."

I dragged him to the middle of my bending ground. "Gimme your earthbending stance."

He did as I told him. Then I chucked this huge metal door at him. He quickly made an earth wall and blocked it.

"STOP HIDING YOUR LITTLE ASS AND FACE YOUR DOOM LIKE A MAN!" I yelled at him viciously. I was no longer metalbending, but earthbending as well.

"Technically,"Aang started, dodging my attacks. "a man is 18 and older, and I'm only 16, sooo..."

I sent an avalanche after him. "...that makes you a woman?"

He gave me an exasperated look, as he airbended the rocks out of the way.

I grinned. "Hey, don't look at me. You set yourself up for that one."

He changed the subject. "I thought you were teaching me how to metalbend."

"I was, before you hid behind your little wall," I scoffed.

"You fling metal doors at your beginner students?"

"Pretty much. Is that surprising?"

"Uhhh. No?"

"Just hold your fist out." I was getting impatient.

He did as he was told. I sent a pan flying at his fist. I heard a loud crunch as the metal and Aang's fist joined. He winced. "ow..."

I leisurely walked up to him and inspected his hand. I bended the pan off of him. In the pan, was a mold of Aang's fist, and part of his arm. "Sweet!" I said enthusiastically. "You can kind of sort of metalbend." Chucking a pan at a person's fist was the first test to see if the person had potential for metalbending. If the person did not, then the pan would usually leave a few broken knuckles, but if the person did, the person's hand would mold into the metal.

Aang cringed as I gave him a fist bump. "Nice goin', Twinkletoes, you've got the stuff for metalbending."

"My knuckles are bleeding," he complained.

"Eh. Small sacrifice."I shrugged.

"Hey maybe Zuko can teach me lightning-bending if you teach me metalbending."

"What about bloodbending? I'm sure Sugar Queen would love to teach you bloodbending,"I said sardonically.

"Katara went to the Southern Water Tribe,"Aang said. It was hard to tell his emotions.

"Good fer her."

Aang was silent.

"Ya know, a good buddy, "I started, pointing to myself. "Is better than a girlfriend." Then I punched him. Hard.

Aang grinned. "You're right," he said, rubbing his arm.

He put his arm around my shoulder. "Tell me, Toph, can you bend the iron in people's blood?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "Can you bend the oxygen out of people's lungs?"

"I've never tried it before. I mean monks are kind of against violence and all that. But I'm gonna have to try it sometime on someone."

Apparently sometime was now, and someone was me. I felt like I was drowning as he took the air out. Then, as soon as he took it out, he put it back in. I gasped, and gagged, and coughed. "Thanks for the notice." I huffed.

He grinned. "I didn't actually think I could do it."

"You're the Avatar, you idiot! Of course you can do it!" I shouted.

"Oops."

I was going to get back at him. I took my earthbending stance, and took a deep breath. I concentrated on the little metal particles in his veins. Then I waved my hands toward my body. In front of me, was all the iron in Aang's being in a little ball. He keeled over. I immediately released my stance, and the iron returned from where it came from.

When Aang came to, I stood above him and smiled innocently. "Oops."

**Next chapter's gonna be about Zuko teaching Aang about lightning. And I haven't decided whether or not to put Azula in. Anyway, don't forget to put your suggestions and comments in the reviews. Thanks :)**


	6. Hopeless

**I'm probably gonna have about a chapter a day or a chapter every other day posted for the rest of the summer. Except for next week, because I'll be gone. But afterwards, I should be good. If I drag this fanfic out into the school year, you'll probably be lucky to get a chapter a week. Or every two weeks. But yeah.**

(Zuko's POV)

"Psst... Zuko," Ty Lee said, poking my ribs. As my nightshift body guard, she has to wake me up if something happens.

I sat up in bed suddenly. "What?"

"The cute little Avatar, and the cute little Metalbender are here," she said happily. Yes, Tophh's founding of metal bending has made her famous.

My bed lurched abruptly. I catapaulted into the air, and I landed on my backside. Hard. "Hi Sparky!" Toph was smiling so wide, I thought her face was going to split. "For your information, your bed post is made of copper, silver, and gold. And do I sense a hint of mercury in that stupid little insignia hanging from the ceiling?"

Ty Lee was hesitant, unsure of what to do. Technically, Toph had just pretty much just attacked me, but Toph was family to me, and getting someone to chi block a family member didn't seem to polite. Unless of course you're my sister Azula, or my dad. If it was up to them, you'd be as good as dead. Of course, I shouldn't hate on Azula too much. She's been getting better. But anyway...

"You make my furniture sound like food," I complained to Toph.

"Appa might eat it," Aang suggested. "The little insignia, I mean. No offense, Zuko, but Toph's right- it does look kinda stupid." I buried my face in the pillows. Here we are, who knows when in the morning, discussing my insignia. Why couldn't I have normal friends?

"What time is it?" I directed the question to Ty Lee.

"The sun is just peaking over the horizon and there's pink and blue and purple, and it's so pretty!" she gushed.

"So it's about six?" I asked, narrowing down Ty Lee's vast description.

"Affirmative," Aang grinned.

"Hey look at you," I said, giving Aang's hair a friendly ruffle. "You've got hair."

"Aang has hair?" Toph said excitedly. "Sweet!" She started petting him. Aang rolled his eyes.

"So what, pray tell, are you two doing in my bedroom six in the morning, miles and miles away from Yu Dao?" I wanted to know.

"You'd better get washed up first," Aang said, gesturing toward my robe and messed up hair.

"Yeah, and frankly, your breath doesn't smell too nice either," Toph added, wrinkling her nose. "Smells like sulfur."

"Well I am a firebender," I said exasperatedly.

After getting "washed up", I went to the dining hall. Toph and Aang were already there, stuffing their faces. I raised my eyebrow.

"Hey, an adolescent male needs his proper nutrients," Aang said in his defense.

"Hey, an adolescent female needs her food," Toph mimicked Aang.

My expression didn't change.

"What's wrong, Sparky? Your topknot a little too tight?" Toph mocked me.

"It kinda is, now that you mention it."

Aang actually looked genuinely concerned for my well being. "Why don't you take it out? I heard that when hair is pulled up too tightly, it leaves the forehead skin all saggy and wrinkly. You don't want to look like a geezer do you?"

"It looks fine the way it is," Toph said, mouth full.

"Aw, Toph, tha-" I stopped myself, remembering that Toph is blind. "You know people hate it when you do that right?"

"Yep." Toph and looked like a Cheshire cat-monkey.

I sighed, then turned to Aang and said, "Number one, I have to wear a topknot, because of tradition. Number two, I have to wear this Fire Nation insignia crown thingy somewhere."

"Ooh. How 'bout on your ass cheek?" Toph teased.

"It has to be where people can see it," I said, exasperatedly.

"My point exactly." Toph said. Then she and Aang started cracking up.

"You'd expect two people who saved the world to be more mature," I muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh please, Fire Lord, just because you're four years older, doesn't mean your better," Toph made a disgusted gesture in my direction.

I rolled my eyes to heaven. "...Are you peoples going to give me an explanation of why you're here?"

Toph started. "So Twinkletoes just shows up on my doorstep and says he's bored. So I chuck a huge metal wad at his fist, and it starts bleeding, but-"

"I can metalbend!" Aang said enthusiastically.

"You can not!" Toph retorted. "As I was saying, before you, oh-so rudely interrupted, you have the potential for metalbending, you can't actually metalbend yet."

"And how does this involve showing up on _my _doorstep six in the morning?" I asked.

"Our little friend here," Toph jerked her thumb toward Aang. "Wants to learn all the sub-elements."

It took me a second to register this. "You want to learn how to shoot lightning?"

"Yup." Aang grinned.

"But I thought monks were against violence," I said clearly. I was never going to let him know that I had never directed lightning before.

"Well, yeah. But I've been doing some more...violenter things lately." Aang faltered on his words.

"Like what?" I said flatly.

"Like taking air out of peoples lungs." Toph said bluntly. "I was his test guinea pig. Not fun."

"Hey! It's not like you didn't do anything to me!" Aang said defensively.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I made him faint like a sick little princess," Toph told me proudly.

"Yeah, only because you took all the iron out of my bloodstream!"

"You can bend the iron in people's blood? Cool!" I exclaimed. It was indeed massively cool.

Toph gained a superior look on her face. "Too bad Sparky here can't do anything."

A moment passed. Then Aang spoke up, "Did this room suddenly get really hot or what?" Both he and Toph were sweating in large amounts.

"Sparky, what are you doing?" Toph asked.

"I 'can't do anything', remember?" I smirked.

"Shut up. Why is it so damn cold?" Toph was turning blue.

"What's wrong with you? I'm burning up!" Aang said, sweltering.

Then I restored their normal body temperature with a flick of my wrist. "I forget that controlling body heat is nothing compared to Toph and her awesomeness," I mocked.

Toph crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Whatever."

"Anyway, back to the lightning thing," Aang redirected the conversation.

"Ummm...yeah...I kinda have an issue with that..." I said slowly.

"What?"

"I've never actually tried shooting lightning before. Remember when Azula nearly killed me? Yeah, well after that I resolved not to use lightning unless it's redirection," I finished weakly.

"You can still try, can't you?" Aang looked hopeful.

I sighed. "I s'pose." I took a deep breath and did what I had seen Azula do too many times. I didn't actually think it would work. But it did. When I finished exerting the last bit of electricity out of my being, the dining hall had a new sun roof.

Aang's left eye was twitching. "What was that?"

"Lightning!" I was exasperated. "Isn't that what you wanted? Lightning?"

"Uh yeah. But why was your lightning yellow?"

I hadn't really noticed the color. "Gawd, people are so picky these days!" I muttered.

"Hey, I think it looks fine!" Toph said, encouragingly.

I glared at her. "Shut up."

"I should probably go to the court yard to try that out." Aang said.

"Yeah you probably should," I said, glancing up at what used to be the ceiling.

At first, Aang could do nothing. I studied his stance and movements to make sure all of them were correct down to the last detail.

Then he finally produced a small, blue wave of electricity. It was hardly large enough to hurt a cockroach-mouse. I gave him another demonstration, hoping it would help.

"Pathetic," a voice said behind me. At first, I thought it was Toph, but it didn't sound like her voice. "Your lightning is a pathetic yellow color, Zuzu." Yup, it was my sister Azula

"Zuzu?" Toph snorted. I sighed. Now Toph would have two nicknames for me, both equally embarrassing.

"I'll show you the real way it's done," My sister said snootily from the roof she was standing on. She then aimed a lightning wave at the space between Aang and me, which was less than a foot. We both jumped back. The top of my right shoe was toasted. I narrowed my eyes at Azula.

"Scared of a little lightning?" Azula taunted. She then jumped down and I could still hear her maniacal laughter as she ran off.

"See? Her lightning's the right color." Aang was grinning.

"You're hopeless,"I told Aang. "Completely hopeless."

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I couldn't put more of Azula in it; I haven't really completely distinguished her personality without the mentally insane stuff so I kind of have to work that out. Anyway, this will probably be the last chapter for a while until August, unless I fit a short one in tomorrow. But anyway, thanks for reading, and tell me whatcha think in the reviews! :)**


End file.
